


Inferno

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Himuro Tatsuya está de cumpleaños, sus amigos deciden darle aquello que tanto anhela destruir.Daiki debe pagar por los pecados que ha cometido.Imayoshi busca venganza.Hanamiya solo quiere divertirse.OS 2, reto del arteHimuro x AomineImayoshi x AomineHimuro x HanamiyaMención: Aomine x Kagami, Aomine x SakuraiAdvertencia: OoC, lenguaje Soez, Violencia, Violación





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los utilizo para cumplir el reto de facebook a una apreciada persona.
> 
> Mucho tiempo sin pasarme por acá, desde febrero, ya estaré algo más activa, debo seguir cumpliendo con los OS del reto del arte además que se viene la convocatoria MuraAka por lo que andaré mas por aquí.  
> OS dedicado a Fire-Akra, quien me pidió las parejas dentro de cierto contexto, eres genial, ojala te guste, amo tus dibujos <3   
> Advertencia: OoC, lenguaje Soez, Violencia, Violación (a quien no le gusta Aomine uke puede ser un shock)  
> Estoy algo oxidada en los fanfics, a ver qué tal salió.

No podía creer cómo alguien así le sacaba tanto de sus casillas, nunca había tenido demasiada paciencia, pero este sujeto le había hecho llegar a otro nivel de odiosidad ¿Que se creía el maldito hijo de perra?   
Se habían peleado fuertemente, como resultado le rompieron el labio de un golpe, aunque a cambio él le quebró varias costillas a su contrincante, y es que no podía simplemente dejar pasar tal deshonra hacia uno de sus seres más queridos.  
Himuro siempre fue considerado como una persona “sobreprotectora” sobre todo con su hermano, este le había insistido en que su nuevo novio era excelente, que sacaba lo mejor de su capacidad y fuerza en el basketball y que le encantaba estar con él, al parecer Kagami Taiga se había enamorado completamente de Aomine.  
Llevaban un poco más de un año saliendo, desde la primera vez que se lo presentó como su pareja algo no le agradó, demasiado arrogante tal vez. Lo dejó pasar por la felicidad de Kagami, porque se veía contento siendo la pareja de ese ex As del basketball así que se guardó sus prejuicios.  
No hace más de una semana Taiga le había llamado de manera urgente dejándolo muy preocupado, por lo que corrió a verle.   
Al llegar a casa le contó que el maldito mal nacido de Aomine lo había estado engañando con uno de los ex compañeros de Seirin, Taiga era una persona sensible y estaba realmente prendado de Daiki, por lo que la noticia lo dejó desolado.  
Esa tarde se quedó con su hermano confortándole, le preparó su comida favorita y pasaron el rato jugando videojuegos para que se olvidara un poco del tema, ya cuando vio que estaba de mejor ánimo se fue a cobrarle la cuenta a Aomine.  
Muchas veces le amenazó que si se atrevía a lastimar a Kagami se las pagaría, ya estaba advertido, seguramente el tonto ese no se lo tomó en serio.  
Fue hasta su casa, ahí estaba el muy desgraciado como si nada, esperaba encontrarlo con su amante y así vengarse por la deslealtad de ambos, pero se encontraba solo.  
Se dieron de golpes durante varios minutos, para sorpresa del pelinegro el aspirante a policía era bastante fuerte, siempre pensó que era solo alarde, la pelea fue de igual a igual hasta que un grupo de personas logró separarlos.  
Para Tatsuya no era suficiente, no podía estar tranquilo, sentía su sangre arder, se limpió el labio ensangrentado, ya se lo encontraría de nuevo, también debía ocuparse del supuesto “amigo” de Kagami   
/////////  
—Vaya hombre eso si es fuerte, increíble que alguien se te plante así. — Hanamiya Makoto era uno de sus amigos, habían ido a tomar unas copas luego de la universidad.  
—Es que Aomine no es cualquiera, fuimos compañeros en Too y es muy ágil físicamente. — comentó su otro compañero, Imayoshi Shoichi.  
—Tampoco es la gran cosa, le debo haber fracturado un par de costillas, pero no es suficiente.  
—Todo eso por tu hermano, eres un incestuoso de mierda.  
—No digas estupideces Makoto, Taiga es mi hermano, no pienso en él de ninguna otra manera.  
—Lo que digas campeón, ahora olvídate de él, ya pronto vas a estar de cumpleaños y hay que celebrar como corresponde.   
//////////////  
Como había dicho Hanamiya Tatsuya estaba a punto de cumplir años, junto con Imayoshi se habían convertido en buenos camaradas desde que asistían a la misma facultad, por tanto estaban planeando cúal sería el mejor regalo para sorprenderlo.  
De pronto al ex Kirisaki se le ocurrió algo genial, contó detalladamente a su compañero y este no pudo estar más deacuerdo, era algo que también tenía muchas ganas de intentar.  
Empezaron a planificar e cómo iban a ejecutar el plan para hacer que fuese un espléndido regalo difícil de olvidar para ninguno de los tres.  
///////  
Había discutido con Kagami, a este no le agradó nada enterarse sobre la pelea, se dijeron varias cosas, pero Tatsuya no era estúpido, supo de inmediato que lo que más le había afectado a su hermano era que Aomine estaba lastimado, la sangre le hervía de rabia, aun después de lo que le hizo el tonto continuaba preocupándose por ese estorbo, todo eso solo hizo que sintiera todavía más rencor por el moreno, necesitaba saciar su sed de venganza o cometería una locura.  
En eso estaba, pensando en cómo hacer que Daiki pagará por sus pecados cuando recibió un mensaje que le devolvió un poco la compostura y lo hizo sonreír.  
Ese día era su cumpleaños número 23, y sus amigos más cercanos lo felicitaban, pero de nuevo se amargó al recordar que de Kagami no había recibido nada, todo por culpa de Aomine.  
Sus amigos le enviaron una dirección pidiéndole que fuera de inmediato, se imaginaba que era de alguna especie de bar o pub donde tomarían algunas copas y luego irían por diversión con algún chico o chica para celebrar en su honor, así que se arregló un poco para luego encaminarse no sabiendo muy bien su destino.   
Siguió la ubicación con el GPS de su auto, le comenzó a parecer extraño, estaba saliendo de la ciudad, se divisaban pocas luces y el camino no estaba en muy buenas condiciones, al llegar al lugar señalado se sorprendió al ver una edificación algo antigua, una especie de casa tétrica ¿Qué clase de broma estúpida le estaban jugando sus estimados camaradas? Si se trataba de alguna payasada los golpearía. Con cautela caminó hasta la propiedad que tenía una tenue luz encendida, dio un sobresalto cuando la puerta se abrió.  
—Pasa, feliz cumpleaños, te estábamos esperando. —saludó con aire sombrío Hanamiya.  
— ¿Qué demonios?   
—Tranquilo, esta noche no la vas a olvidar jamás.  
—Pero ¿Esta casa?...  
—Es de un familiar de Imayoshi, no vienen casi nunca, pero la limpiamos, tranquilo.  
—En serio estoy muy desconcertado ¿Qué clase de jugarreta me quieren hacer?  
—No seas desconfiado, te tenemos el regalo perfecto, ya verás. — Lo condujeron por el estrecho pasillo hasta una pequeña sala.  
—Aquí está tu regalo, disfrútalo, te lo mereces has sido un buen tipo con nosotros, no podemos hacer menos por ti.  
Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ahí sobre el suelo se encontraba Aomine Daiki, inmovilizado con ambas muñecas detrás de su espalda en una posición bastante sugerente, completamente desnudo, tenía puesta una mordaza, no parecía estar luchando por escapar.  
— ¿Qué demonios?  
—Tú querías vengarte ¿No? te conocemos y pensamos que es la mejor manera de apagar ese fuego. —Imayoshi se había unido a ellos. —Además él también tiene una deuda que saldar conmigo.  
— ¿Cómo hicieron para traerlo aquí?  
—Lo invité por ahí a beber unas copas, le pusimos algo en el trago y pues como el condenado es bastante pesado nos la vimos con algo de apuro.   
—Además nos tardamos porque este idiota insistía en vestirlo de mujer. —Indicó Hanamiya sonriendo más de lo acostumbrado, parecía extasiado. — pues mira, ya lo preparamos para ti.  
Himuro no podía creer su suerte, era perfecto, la mejor ofrenda que pudieron darle, por un momento se le pasó por la mente que era enfermo lo que su mente sucia imaginaba hacer con ese cuerpo sin voluntad ¿Sería capaz de violarlo por sentir que su hermano había sido vengado? Apartó las dudas de su cabeza, no tendría una segunda oportunidad, iba a tomar con gusto su regalo.  
Hanamiya se acercó al cuerpo del moreno abriendo sus nalgas dejando ver el objeto que yacía dentro de su ano, a eso se refería con que estaba “listo”  
—Vaya, no puedo creer esto, no sabía que era tan fácil someterlo ¿Esta drogado? —Una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago lo hizo vibrar, estaba emocionado, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, era un maldito por experimentar esas sensaciones a costa del sufrimiento que le iba a causar.  
—Claro, pero puede sentir todo, está algo débil, de igual manera lo disfrutara. Vas a jugara con él ahora, pero ¿Luego nos dejarías usarlo? sabemos que eres quien debe estrenarlo.  
—Cuando acabe con él es todo suyo Himuro se relamió.  
—Perfecto. —Sonrío Makoto con sorna.   
—Vaya vaya, te ves muy diferente a aquel día que nos golpeamos, mírate, eres todo una zorra. —Aomine se revolvió algo incomodo, estaba muy débil para hacer algo, le ardía su parte trasera por esa cosa que le habían puesto para mantenerlo “abierto”, estaba consciente de lo que iba a pasar con él, antes no hubiera imaginado que el hermano de su ex era tan psicópata, menos lo esperaba de un senpai de Too, de Hanamiya si, siempre fue un hijo de puta.  
Tatsuya le dio una nalgada mirando con deleite como la piel morena se enrojecía, su parte baja había despertado, indudablemente lo pasaría bien, con poco cuidado tiró del tapón anal para dejar descubierta aquella sensible zona que se contrajo enseguida.

—Vamos a probar a ver que tanto aprietas. — Sacó su dura polla que ya estaba apretándole demasiado dentro sus pantalones, lo sujetó fuerte por la cadera, si que tenía un buen culo, sin ningún tipo de consideración metió su glande para hacerse espacio en aquella cavidad que aunque dilatada por el juguete sexual rechazaba a aquel intruso.  
Aomine sintió mucho dolor, sus entrañas se negaban a recibirlo, Tatsuya forcejeó un poco, hasta que logró introducirse hasta la mitad, soltando un gruñido como el de una bestia, mientras su víctima se quejaba.  
Daiki sentía que estaba siendo despedazado desde dentro, dolía, ya no sentía los brazos, Himuro le soltó las muñecas para que pudiera sostener su propio peso, percibió algo de alivio al apoyarse con las palmas en el suelo, sin embargo eso no era ni por lejos el mayor de sus problemas, le dolía la cabeza, los sucios sonidos de su propia entrada siendo penetrada por el inmoral sujeto resonaban con vergüenza en sus oídos.

— ¡Idiota! ¡No lo desates! —Gritó uno de sus amigos, no pudo distinguir cual.  
—Tranquilo…Hmmm, ya está completamente sometido, no hará nada… además somos tres, no es tan imbécil. —Tatsuya le dio una nalgada bastante bruta y lo tomó del cabello mientras que con la otra mano forzaba su cadera para hacer más profundas las estocadas.  
— ¿Esta bueno? Parece bastante humillante —Sonrío Hanamiya quien hace rato ya se había puesto a tono con la escena.   
—Ahhh… Mejor de lo que esperaba, pensé que era una puta, pero me está chupando la polla como un virgen apretado. — dijo Himuro excitado comenzando a golpear sin piedad el agujero del contrario que solo convulsionaba por las violentas penetraciones, si bien le habían preparado no era suficiente.  
— ¿Sabes porque te estoy haciendo esto? —No contestó. —no fue suficiente los golpes que nos dimos la vez pasada, me quedé insatisfecho, ahhh…pero ahora, creo que quedará saldada la deuda. —Apretó más fuerte su cadera. —Tú no viste a mi hermano sufrir, eres un maldito mal nacido, te castigaré tan fuerte que jamás tendrás ganas de follar con nadie nunca más.  
Aomine se sintió furioso otra vez, sí, fue infiel, tenía una especie de relación paralela con otro tipo, pero era de carácter sexual, amaba a Kagami, fue un estúpido y lo sabía, aun así Himuro no era nadie para tomar de esa manera la justicia por sus manos.  
—Mnh…   
— ¿Que dices? No logro entenderte con eso, oh ya veo...ahh, ¡Chicos creo que hay que darle un uso a su boca!  
Con terror el moreno vio como su senpai le quitaba la mordaza, quiso decir algo pero era incapaz de formular alguna frase coherente, lo siguiente que sintió era como otro pene le violaba la boca ¡Maldito Imayoshi!  
—Excelente, tenía muchas ganas de jugar así con él, me dio muchos dolores de cabeza cuando fui su capitán en la escuela. —se quejó manejando el ritmo con el que penetraba la cavidad de Aomine. — Eh, no te atrevas a morder, sabes que nadie te extrañara si te hacemos desaparecer después de usarte, no tenemos ni miedo ni remordimientos de asesinarte. —amenazó mientras empujaba hasta la garganta su pene, era genial sentir la respiración contraria acariciando su vello púbico.  
—Hgh…  
—Ah… la mamas muy bien. —Daiki se sentía a punto de vomitar, trató echarse atrás, pero el de lentes se lo impidió. —hagamos un trato, si te portas bien te dejaremos ir es lo justo ¿No crees?— lo cogió por el cabello sacando su falo para luego volver a meterlo repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, Imayoshi tenía una vista erótica de Daiki quien lo miraba desafiante mientras era sacudido por las embestidas que recibía por parte de Himuro que parecía empeñado en romperlo en dos, su polla fue completamente exprimida por los calurosos labios del moreno quien a pesar de estar bastante drogado parecía muy dispuesto.   
Hanamiya estaba de espectador, el cuerpo le ardía, deseaba saciar sus deseos pero el maldito de Aomine no tenía un tercer agujero, así que debía conformarse con estimularse a sí mismo y esperar a que alguno de sus compañeros terminara. Comenzó por desnudarse para luego empezar a masturbarse de manera casi compulsiva mientras con deleite observaba el cuerpo de su prisionero siendo atacado por ambos flancos.  
Fue Imayoshi quien acabó primero, causando una risa burlona por parte de Tatsuya.  
—Estaba fuera de forma. — se justificó sacando su flácido pene sacudiéndolo en la cara del moreno dejando salir un poco más de su semen encima.  
Aomine escupió lo que había quedado dentro de su boca, era lejos lo más humillante que alguien le hubiera hecho, no tenía fuerzas para defenderse y seguía sintiéndose tremendamente caliente. Al menos ahora podía sostener su propio peso mientras lo violaban y ya no parecía un muñeco roto como al principio, solo le quedaba aguantar hasta que se cansaran de joderlo.  
Himuro también se había corrido dentro, su interior ardía, lo peor es que su pene había reaccionado a la estimulación, su maldito cuerpo lo había traicionado, todo era culpa de lo que esos mal nacidos le habían dado.  
—Vaya, eso estuvo bien, parece que a tu cuerpo le encanta. — Sonrió Himuro golpeándolo en el trasero una vez más.   
—Jajaja yo creo que son los afrodisíacos, le dimos un poco después que quedó nocaut por la droga. — comentó contento Imayoshi todavía agitado por el reciente orgasmo.   
—A que si, dime Aomine ¿Sigues con ganas de joder corazones? — Tatsuya lo tomó del cuello para cambiarlo de posición dejándolo de espaldas al piso y colocándose entre sus piernas, quería marcarlo, comenzó a dejar varias mordidas por sus hombros, cuello, incluso la cara, la piel del peliazul pronto estuvo llena de marcas carmines, Daiki se quejaba soltando uno que otro gemido por el roce incómodo de su sensible epidermis, sus entrañas ardían pese a que odiaba lo que le estaban haciendo   
—Dé… détente. —Al fin una frase coherente salió de sus maltratados labios.  
—Veo que ya puedes modular, me encanta verte así, tan sumiso, ya no eres esa bestia que entra en la zona, ni el tipo violento que peleó conmigo y me partió la cara, del bastardo machito se que se tiró al amigo de su novio no queda nada, ahora eres una maldita zorra que grita con mi pene dentro. —Himuro seguía escupiendo veneno, si que le tenía odio, seguro lo mataría después de esto.  
Le introdujo un dedo para dilatarlo nuevamente mientras volvía a encajar los dientes para probar su sangre.  
—Ya te pusiste demasiado cariñoso Tatsuya, si lo rompes Imayoshi y yo ya no podremos usarlo.   
—Estoy tratando de recuperarme para el siguiente round.  
—Yo te veo ya bastante listo. —Hanamiya posó su mano en la hombría del ex Yosen, este se sorprendió un poco, nunca antes Makoto y él habían tenido ese tipo de contacto tan íntimo. — mejor dejemos que Shoishi lo use un rato y juguemos tú y yo, sé que quieres joderlo de nuevo, pero en serio el “senpai” tiene ganas.  
—Creí que Aomine era mi regalo.  
—Lo es, pero Imayoshi tiene deudas que saldar, tranquilo te distraeré un rato mientras ellos están en lo suyo.  
Recién ahí se dio cuenta a lo que se refería, el cuerpo del “badboy” era bastante tentador, ni tan fornido, pero si muy marcado por el deporte que practicaba, se le hizo agua la boca, no pudo rechazar su amable ofrecimiento, ni los besos que le dio.  
Cogerse a Makoto no estaba en sus planes, pero sería muy agradable, lo supo cuando le comenzó a comer el pene, que bien puesto tenía el apodo de “Badboy” porque esas cosas no las sabe hacer un chico bueno.  
Mientras tanto Imayoshi quien ya estaba listo de nuevo se preparaba para tomar posesión de un resignado Aomine.  
—Esto lo teníamos pendiente desde hace tiempo, tranquilo seré gentil, aunque tú no lo fuiste con Ryou, ¿Recuerdas? Llegó la hora de pagar por tus pecados. —el tono de su voz le dio escalofríos y más cuando su ex capitán lo miró con esos ojos llenos de ira.  
Aomine convulsionó cuando fue penetrado nuevamente en otra incómoda posición con ambas piernas sobre los hombros contrarios, conocía aquella técnica, era para llegar más profundo, lo mismo que hizo aquella vez con alguien mucho más débil.  
Lo de Ryou casi lo había olvidado, una noche de borrachera se le pasaron los tragos y le hizo lo mismo que le estaban haciendo, recordó esas frases que suelen decirse “en la vida todo se paga” lo violó de manera salvaje sabiendo que el castaño estaba emparejado con Imayoshi, después de eso le suplicó a Sakurai que lo perdonara y este decidió que no denunciaría a cambio de una suma de dinero, el acuerdo incluía no decirle nada a nadie, pero al parecer el hongo ese le había contado a su novio, perfecto, estaba rodeado de gente que lo odiaba, ya lo tenía claro, no iba a salir vivo de esta, lo confirmó cuando el cara de zorro ese le puso ambas manos en el cuello y comenzó a asfixiarlo.  
—Me gusta así, se siente más apretado. —Dijo con burla mientras veía como el rostro contrario tomaba un color carmesí y los ojos azules se salían de su órbita y lagrimeaban —Me estas estrujando la polla con tu agujero, woo. —pasó un rato así, perdido, ahogado en su propia lujuria, solo estrujando la carne de su cuello, tan suave, concentrado en su propio placer…  
— ¡Hey! no seas tan salvaje, no vayas a matarlo ¡Oye Imayoshi! —Gritó Himuro haciendo que el otro reaccionara y despertara de su estado de lascivia soltando a Aomine justo cuando este parecía perder la conciencia.  
—Diablos, casi me paso— Daiki empezó a toser mientras intentaba respirar desesperadamente, pero no alcanzó a tomar grandes bocanadas cuando su violador volvió embestirlo.  
—Estúpido, no vamos a matarlo, recuerda que eso sería muy amable, debemos dejarle vivir para que nos recuerde.  
—Bueno, ya entendí, entonces dejemos los juegos morbosos, ya quiero correrme dentro, oh Aomine, no te mueras, vamos respira. — Daiki literalmente vio la luz del túnel, la conciencia regresó a él gracias al dolor que le provocaba las uñas contrarias en la piel de su cadera y el incesante frenesí de las penetraciones, así un par de embestidas después volvió a percibir el tibio líquido en sus entrañas.  
Hanamiya y Himuro seguían en lo suyo Makoto no se despegaba del duro miembro de Tatsuya, le estaba haciendo ver estrellas, ambos completamente al límite, El ex Yosen quiso matarlo cuando como si nada se alejó de él, dejándolo con el orgasmo a medio camino  
— ¿Qué haces? maldición ¿Por qué no continuas? —Trató de tomarlo del cabello para devolverlo a su lugar, pero Hanamiya estaba atento y lo esquivó.  
—Tsk tranquilo, deja de ser tan impaciente maldición, no creas que porque estas bueno se va a hacer a tu gusto, muy tu cumpleaños será, pero tengo mi propia manera de hacer las cosas. — Le habló limpiándose la comisura de los labios que goteaba una mezcla entre su saliva y líquido pre seminal. — recuéstate en el piso, anda Tatsuya, haremos algo lindo tú y yo.  
Este así lo hizo, aunque seguía muy cabreado y a punto de tomarlo a la fuerza, odiaba que le dijeran cómo debía llevar una relación sexual, fue solo por su “amistad” que se contuvo, de pronto Hanamiya se sentó sobre su pecho dándole la espalda.  
—Tranquilo te gustará, seguro no es primera vez que haces esto con alguien. —Himuro lo miró comenzando a comprender. —Vamos, también tócame. — ordenó colocando su trasero cerca de la cara del contrario al momento de comenzar a estimular de nuevo su polla.  
Así siguieron dándose placer mutuo en esa posición conocida como “69”   
Himuro estaba sorprendido de la buena técnica de su amigo, se notaba que tenía experiencia en complacer penes, nuevamente venía llegar su orgasmo.  
—Oye Tatsuya mejor métemela, si te hago acabar antes no tendré lo que quiero, ya es suficiente con lo que hiciste a mi culo con tu lengua, así que vamos. — por segunda vez no lo dejó terminar provocando otra oleada de coraje por parte del menor, que no alcanzó a reaccionar casi, cuando sintió como Makoto se auto penetraba.  
—Hana…ahnm   
—Mas te vale que dures eh, porque he esperado bastante para coger contigo — dijo rebotando varias veces sobre el pene contrario, así estuvieron varios minutos, la vista por sí sola era bastante estimulante, ver al chico malo cabalgando encima, lleno de sudor, gimiendo de la manera más escandalosa era demasiado estimulante, hasta Imayoshi quien descansaba luego de su dura faena como Aomine no podía despegarse de aquella subliminal vista.  
Perdieron la noción del tiempo sumidos en el más absoluto placer, hasta que sin quererlo, porque ya el cuerpo de ambos estaba fuera de control, Tatsuya se derramó mojando las entrañas de su compañero quien recibió gustoso la descarga de semen dentro.  
—Wow eso estuvo muy bueno, estoy lleno.  
—Hey no decaigan, todavía tenemos tiempo para seguir jugando con nuestro invitado. —Los animó Shoichi al ver el estado de sopor en el que habían quedado  
—Cierto y falta lo mejor, traje la cámara, vamos a tomar buenos videos del As del basketball.  
—Me impresionan, ustedes piensan en todo. —se incorporó Himuro, la noche era joven.

//////////  
Finalmente antes de que amaneciera le dijeron que podía irse, no sin antes advertirle varias cosas.  
—Entonces, si dices algo a alguien o intentas tomar revancha tu video llegará por todas partes ¿Comprendes? —Makoto le mostró la cámara con la que habían estado “divirtiéndose” lo que quedó de noche.  
—También tengo evidencias de lo que le hiciste a Ryou, no creo que a tus superiores de la academia de policía les agrade enterase lo malo que fuiste, un policía violador es de lo peor.  
—Como vuelvas a acercarte a Taiga esto se repetirá, no intentes tomar venganza porque somos muy peligrosos, quedas advertido, este será nuestro pequeño secreto, no creo que te queden ganas de volver a follar con nadie más, espero no vuelvas a estorbarme o te juro que para la próxima no seré tan bueno, ah, cierto, tampoco tomes contacto con tu amante, no quiero que se vuelvan a ver jamás, ahora te llevaremos a casa, pero no estés tan aliviado, seremos una molesta sombra acechándote siempre. —Por última vez Himuro dejó salir todo su veneno convertido en palabras.  
Lo ayudaron a vestirse, aún estaba débil y algo drogado, su cuerpo resentía los hechos acaecidos de mala manera, un odio y sed de venganza se agolpaban en su pecho, si tuviera un arma los mataría uno a uno, permitió ser arrastrado por Imayoshi hasta su auto todavía con las duras amenazas resonando en su cabeza… no podría volver a ver a Kagami, ni que decir a su amante, no podría contarle jamás a nadie lo que en esa casa del horror pasó esa noche, viviría por siempre cargando con esa ira, sin poder hacer nada más que maldecir en silencio, con miedo de ser acechado siempre, esa había sido la peor venganza de sus enemigos, se recargo en el vidrio frío del auto, mientras veía como se alejaba del lugar maldito, Imayoshi tarareaba una cancioncita estúpida, se veía feliz… 

 

Mientras tanto Himuro y Hanamiya disfrutaban de un cálido amanecer.

—Oye al amigo de Kagami también hay que darle su merecido ¿No crees Himuro? — Soltó el “Badboy” con una sonrisa malvada.  
—Claro, la deslealtad también debe ser castigada, es igual a la infidelidad o incluso peor…tengo el contacto del tipo, se lo robé a Taiga. —Dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo y buscando el facebook del sujeto y mostrándoselo a su compañero.  
—Wow, un niño bonito, esto se pondrá interesante.


End file.
